


Sephenth Heaven

by Talliya



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1315408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talliya/pseuds/Talliya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud has a nightmare about Sephiroth on Christmas Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any rights to Final Fantasy 7 or its characters. This work is not for profit.

Cloud came home on Christmas Eve with a present for everyone he knew. Getting out of Tifa’s truck (since he’d borrowed it, couldn’t possibly fit all of this on Fenrir) he started hauling everything inside and placing the wrapped gifts under their huge eight foot tree in the corner of the bar. There was one for Tifa, Denzel, Yuffie, Vincent, Nanaki, Reeve, Rude, Reno, Tseng, Genesis, Shera, Cid, Shelk, Shalua, Nero, Weiss, Elena, Barret, Priscilla, Marlene, Rufus, and Elmyra. The complete list of people he cared about or at least the list Tifa had written for him. Though there were special gifts for Tifa, Marlene, and Denzel; the people he was closest too, oh, and Vincent. He was actually a little excited for the party tomorrow. Turning off the lights and locking up Cloud peeked in at Denzel sleeping peacefully in the pajamas that Yuffie had given him last Christmas, grinning Cloud continued on to his and Tifa’s room. Being careful to not wake the martial artist from her sleep he changed and crawled into bed pulling Tifa into his arms he drifted off.

Usually if Cloud dreamed of Sephiroth is was as he had seen him as a Cadet or the many times he’d fought him, those could be considered nightmares, but since he’d lived them that’s not what he called them. They were just dreams of a Hero he’d admired, a Hero he’d killed because he became a Monster. Or there were the nightmares where Cloud became a Monster himself, killing those he loves and destroying the world in Sephiroth and Jenova’s wake. He’d wake up from those and be thankful that Tifa and his friends were strong enough to destroy him if something like that happened. At least he hoped they would be, if he could destroy his idol, and semi friend, he would hope that to save the world the people he loved would take him out. But this, this was on a whole new level.

*Cloud was lying in bed, his lover had mentioned a surprise for Christmas morning and he wasn’t allowed to leave the bed until he came back. So Cloud just lay there, wondering what the surprise could be. When he heard the bedroom door creak open he sat up and looked over. Sephiroth walked in dress scantily in a short red leather jacket that he had draped over his elbows so that the end of the jacket brushed his muscled thighs. It wasn’t closed at all and other than a Santa hat perched on top of the messily braided silver mass, Sephiroth wore nothing else. He was carrying a tray of cookies and milk over to the bedside table.

“Hello Love.” Sephiroth’s voice was soft and husky sending shivers down Clouds spine.

Leaning over to Sephiroth after he’d put the tray down Cloud yanked the sexy man to him, kissing him hard. “I think I like this surprise.” Cloud mumbled against his lover’s lips.

Sephiroth gave him a sexy smile, “It’s only just begun.” He promised as his hands began to rove over Cloud’s body...*

Cloud jerked awake with a scream. /What the HELL was that!?/ His breathing hard Cloud tried his best to calm down. Seeing the worried look Tifa was giving him he shook his head. “Sorry Love.”

“What’s wrong Cloud?”

“The worst nightmare ever.” Cloud rubbed his face harshly with hands, “I was Sephiroth’s lover.” He choked out.

Tifa’s eyes widened, now that would be a nightmare. “Well it was only a dream. Do you think you could get back to sleep?” Tifa looked over at the bedside clock, “Or should we call it off and get ready for the day? It is already six A.M. after all.”

Looking toward the door Cloud noticed Denzel standing there, Cloud grinned and held out his arms for the boy. Denzel scampered over and hugged his ‘adoptive parents’. “What do you say to getting Christmas started D?”

Denzel nodded his head excitedly, “What are we having for breakfast?”

Tifa giggled as she stood up, her silk gown whispering as she moved to the dresser for cloths and then into the bathroom. “First off you need to get dressed and washed up. Both of you.” Denzel ran off to his room and Cloud grabbed cloths and moved into the bathroom with Tifa. Nightmare aside, this was turning out to be an awesome Christmas.


	2. Christmas Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited second and final chapter!

Coming out of the shower both Tifa and Cloud set about waking everyone up that Denzel hadn’t awoken yet. Mainly Marlene and Barret, Cid and Vincent, the people that Denzel didn’t dare wake up on his own. He’d been told off and nearly shot several times so he no longer tried to wake the three men up, if Marlene was by herself it wasn’t a problem... but her daddy was here so he hadn’t bothered. Heading down to the kitchen found Yuffie and Elena making pancakes and waffles with chocolate chips in them.

Tifa chuckled, “Guess you beat me too it.”

Elena smiled over at her, “You know me, I’m always up super early.”

“I never went to sleep! I’m too excited!” Yuffie chimed in making the other two women laugh. Tifa set to work helping them get toast, eggs and sliced fruits ready.

Hearing a knock on the door as he came down the stairs with Cid and Vincent in tow, Cloud went to answer it. Upon opening it he revealed Elmyra, Priscilla, Mai, Rufus, Tseng, Nero, Weiss, Shalua and Shelk, Reeve, Rude, Reno, Nanaki, and Genesis. “Heh, guess everyone’s here then. Come on in and make yourselves comfortable, and put your gifts under the tree.”

The day before Cloud, Tifa, Barret, Vincent, and Cid had all moved the tables in the bar together on one side of the room so that everyone could eat breakfast together this morning. Elena, Yuffie and Shera had all been out shopping with the kids at the time, getting everything for breakfast, lunch and dinner on Christmas day.

“Alright everyone, this is ready!” Came the call from the kitchen as Barret, Marlene and Shera all finally came down the stairs.

Shera moved to help the three women in the kitchen bring everything out to the table while Marlene, Mai and Denzel set the table with plates, forks, bowls, spoons and glasses. During the meal there was lots of talking over each other, as the kids sat on one end in order to entertain themselves and the adults all tried to catch up with each other at the same time. Once most of the bounty was eaten Tifa nudged Cloud until he got the picture and stood up. “Alright everyone, it’s present time!”

The five children shot out of their seats and raced across the room to the tree to find their gifts, however Yuffie still beat them too it. The adults moved a bit more leisurely and Reeved dedicated himself to handing out all the gifts:

Marlene received a new drawing book from Tifa, markers from Cloud, hair ribbons from Elmyra and Yuffie, sketching coal from Cid and Shera, a paint set from her father, an easel from Reeve, chocolate chocobos from the members of ShinRa, a copy of her favorite book from Vincent, and various stuffed animals from everyone else.

Denzel received a book on motorcycle mechanics from Cloud, a motorcycle helmet from Tifa, gloves from Marlene and Barret, an automobile mechanics book from Cid and Shera, his own pistol from Vincent, an offer of ninja training from Yuffie, and various amounts of money from everyone else.

Cloud received a new helmet from Reeve and Vincent; new gloves from Tifa, Barret and Marlene; a new set of mechanic’s tools from the ShinRa group, and his favorite candies from the kids.

Tifa received new fighting gloves from Barret and Marlene, motorcycle gloves from Vincent, a pass to a day spa from Elmyra, scented candles from Yuffie, a motorcycle helmet from Cid and Shera, a new cook book from Genesis, and a large as life picture of every one of them, taken together that fall from the people of ShinRa.

Yuffie received a rare materia from Rufus; new throwing knives from Cloud, Tifa and Denzel; a nunchaku from Vincent; throwing stars from Cid and Shera; and a new outfit from Marlene and Barret.

Elmyra received a life sized painting of Aerith and Zack from Genesis - their likenesses those of the last time he saw them together.

Barret received a new cleaning kit for his gunarm from Tifa, Cloud, Denzel and Marlene; a new type of ammo from Vincent, Cid and Shera; and contracts for oil from Reeve and Rufus.

Other various gifts were handed out to all, each with the specific person in mind...at least for the most part...some people did after all simply get candy. But as the day wound down and everyone had been filled by a plentiful lunch the children, Yuffie, the Turks, Nanaki, Weiss, and Nero all went out to play in the snow out behind the bar. Tifa, Elena, Shalua, Shera, and Elmyra went into the kitchen to gab and start preparations for dinner. Elmyra and Tifa were adamant that the men were not allowed to help and had to stay out of the kitchen until dinner was ready – they didn’t want them stealing food. So Cid, Cloud, Vincent, Reeve, Genesis, Barret, and Rufus were left in the bar... so they did what men usually do... they played cards.

After an hour or so of Midgar Hold’em there was a knock at the bar door, curious Cloud rose from his chair and went to see who it could be. He stood frozen before the open door, his skin ghostly white as shock and rage coursed through him: Sephiroth stood before him. Seeing the still-as-a-statue Cloud Barret and Vincent wandered to his side to freeze up as well, Vincent broke free first and pulled his ever present gun out, but Sephiroth simply blinked at him, his cat’s eyes seeking a forgiveness they never thought to give.

“I’m sorry to bother you on Christmas and all. I remember all of the things Jenova’s cells made me do, so I can guess how you must feel. But I am simply Lucrecia and Hojo’s son now. The J cells have all been eradicated, though if you do not believe me that is fine. I just wanted to tell you all that I am sorry.” Sephiroth’s voice spoke in the smooth tones of when he was ShinRa’s General before he went crazy and attempted to destroy the world multiple times.

Cloud flushed with color and was knocking the ex-General on his ass in the snow before he realized what he was doing. Seeing his hero so splayed however...just made him laugh. He laughed so hard and so long that tears came to his eyes and he had to hold his sides because they ached. Everyone else simply stared at him until he sobered. “Oh Goddess, jeez. Come on in Sephiroth. Might as well.” He shrugged at everyone else.

Sephiroth blinked but rose from the snow and entered the warm building. A shiver raced through him, “I haven’t been cold in such a long time.” He shivered again as the warmth of the room settled on him.

Barret shook his head and Cid patted Sephiroth on the back as the four made it back to the table. “It’s good that yer not all crazy anymore.”

Sephiroth simply nodded and was asked to join their game, which he did. Once dinner was ready those outside were called in and everyone was introduced to Sephiroth as a new man. Tifa simply raised an eyebrow at Cloud, which he didn’t understand until later that night as he and Tifa were going to bed. He blushed to the roots of his hair and threw a pillow at his wife, “I’d forgotten that stupid nightmare! Now it’s gonna be all awkward the next time I see him!” Tifa simply laughed.


End file.
